Adventures in Captivity
by Winged Demoness
Summary: Marik finds himself incarcerated and unjustly so. However he soon finds that he not the only one to meet such a fate.


WD: I was working on the sequel to LtY when I found myself of the influence of a vile entity known as 'Writers' Block'. This… thing… is my sorry attempt at getting past it.

Warning (For This Chapter): Cursing, excessive euphemisms for homosexuals,violence

Warning(For Story): Yaoi, Possibility of butt-secs, violence, Cursing, Gore

Disclaimer: Yami Marik is not mine… no matter how much I want him. Neither is Tom for that matter. Whoever figures out where I stole him from gets a free cookie! (..Courtesy of the almighty Cookie Jar. All hail the Jar! HAIL IT!)

Carl the almost gangster is mine. Feel free to steal him if you so wish. I doubt anyone wants him though…

* * *

Marik suppressed a sigh of relief when the cell doors slid open. Mere moments after arriving at the foul-smelling holding cell, he decided he hated prison. Unfortunately, he'd had to spend about three hours in it, with two people who were obviously crackheads, a wannabe gangster, and a man who'd done nothing but sit in the corner next to him and cry. Now that he thought about it, Marik decided hate wasn't a strong enough word to describe how he felt about the place.

He didn't really understand why he was in jail anyway, well a holding cell actually, but whatever. The point is that he didn't know why he was there. Marik hadn't done anything deserve any amount time at a shitty police station. He'd casually crossed the street and some fat ass cop came out of nowhere and told him he was… 'Kaywalking' or something like that and that he was going to get a citation.

Marik, being the curious creature that he is, kindly asked what the fuck the way he moved his legs had to do with the alphabet and the overweight officer got his panties in a bunch, calling him a smartass and a punk and a thug and blah blah blah. That was all it took for Marik to decide the guy was a lunatic and told him to fuck off.

And now here he was… Bored as hell in little room full of people he hated for existing, especially the little bitch in the corner. Marik swore that if he ever got his hands on anything sharper than a pencil that little fucker was going _down, _permanently dammit. Crying about his wife and kids or some bullshit.

'_What a pansy…__'_The tall yami thought as a female officer walked in carrying a clipboard.

"Thomas DuBois?" She called out flatly, catching the attention of the sobbing little man.

"Y-yes?" He said timidly, looking up for the first time in the six hours Marik had been there.

"It's your turn to use the phone," she said looking a little disgusted by the snot covering the lower half of the man's face.

"T-thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to m-"

"Oh wait a second," The guard interrupted the man's -Tom's- rambling, looking down at her clipboard again. "Sorry it's actually Carl Adams' turn."

Tom practically crapped his pants.

"No!" He cried out desperately, grabbing at the guards arms frantically. "You can't leave me here! Can't you see how small I am? They'll rape me senseless!

"Get off me!" The Guard commanded jerking away from the man and grabbing at something in her back pocket.

"Please! Next time you see me it'll be too late! Look at them all! Can't you tell?! They're baloney smokers! Bone smugglers! Rump wranglers! Fudge packers! Colon cowboys! Brokebacks! Bum chums! Jizzum junkies!" The man collapsed onto the floor pulling desperately at the bottom of the woman's shirt. "

The guard having had enough of the man's hysterics pulled a large can of mace and quickly emptied it into Tom's eyes.

Tom fell back onto the floor letting a shrill shriek that ended with soft whimpers.

"_Please! They're pirates… After me booty…"_ The man whimpered in small, pathetic voice as he curled up in a small ball.

"Get over it!" The guard snarled before she stormed out, locking the door shut behind her.

The moment the door slammed shut the "gangster" decided to make himself known. He strode over to the pathetically ball of so-called "man" and yanked Tom up by the front of his shirt.

"What was that you were saying?" the guy asked, shaking poor Tom slightly. "Think I'm a pansy huh?"

Tom shook his head desperately, too scared to actually form words.

"Sure sounded like that's what you were saying a few minutes ago."

Tom surprised the man by jerking out of his grasp and dashing across the room. He'd clearly forgotten that he was in a holding cell and ran face-first into the wall next to Marik.

The gangster, hot on Tom's trail immediately ran up and swung at Tom… only there was a reason he was a wannabe gangster instead of an actual gangster and instead he missed, slamming his fist into Marik's face with a sickening 'crack'. Marik's head snapped to the right with the force of the blow and for a moment silence blanketed the room. No one had crazy enough to even _speak_ to the menacing yami, the thought of _punching_ him never even crossed anyone's mind…

Marik was still for a moment, his wild hair hiding his face and his demonic expression from view.

'_No the hell that rancid little shit didn't…_' some angry little voice whispered in the back of Marik's head.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Carl had frozen, fist still in the air.

He really hadn't wanted to mess with guy with the hair. Believe it or not, Carl was actually fairly smart. It was what had kept him alive so far. And when Pointy Hair had walked in the room, Carl's mind had been filled with a sense of dread. Firstly because Pointy Hair was twice his height, the freak's hair had actually brushed the top of the doorway when he walked in…

Anyway, the second reason Carl nearly shit himself when he saw the guy was the look on his face. It could only be described as a kill face. An 'I Keel You' face.

An 'I keel you' face that was currently being directed at him. The majority of the man's face was covered by all that hair, but his eyes were practically glowing with hatred.

* * *

Carl took an involuntary step back as Marik stood up suddenly, his body visibly trembling from rage.

"You little fucker…" Marik snarled at Carl, who made let out a pig-like squeal and took several steps back only to fall flat on his ass.

The moment Carl hit the ground Marik was on him like some sort of wild animal, fists slamming in every inch of the man within reach.

Carl screamed and covered his head as Marik punches rained down on him like hail in an extreme storm until a fierce punch to the jaw sent him spiraling into blissful darkness.

Marik came back to reality when several strong hands pulled him roughly off the now-still body.

Half the police task-force had piled into the holding cell to pull Marik away from the guy, it seemed. He sneered as the man's body was quickly dragged out of the room. A part of Marik hoped the guy was dead while another part reasoned that he would be in prison for a much shorter time if he was charged with assault rather than manslaughter.

Marik glared as an officer slowly approached him, as if he was dealing with a wild animal rather than an angry person, which Marik thought was rather smart of him.

"Come on, Man. We gotta take you outta here."

Marik pressed himself against the wall when the officer reached out a hand to him.

His eyes snapped over to someone behind the officer holding a gun right before a sharp pain blossomed in his thigh and he was once again thrust into darkness.

* * *

WD: Eh, I couldn't write a fight scene if my life depended on it and that ending omg…

SPOILER:

Marik's not dead. I want everyone to know that. I can't kill him, whether he's that main character or not Marik is immortal and death shan't claim him.

END SPOILER

Originally it was Tom who Marik mauled but then I figured it be rude to damaged someone else's property so… yeah.

Please leave me a review.

Tell me how shocked you are that I had the gall post something this horrible on the internet. Ask me what the hell happened to Tom and those crack heads. Demand to know where the hell that sequel to LyT is. Wonder why this abomination of the mind is so long. Remind me that this story is sooo not in my usual style. Beg me to shut the hell up.

Do it all… in your awesome reviews!


End file.
